Lovely Encounter
by NewImposter
Summary: The urges were slowly beginning to overwhelm Jericho. He wants Evan so badly.


**A/N: Implied BDSM lifestyle fic. Slash.**

**Title: _Lovely Encounter_**

**Summary: **_The urges were slowly beginning to overwhelm Jericho. He wants Evan so badly._

**Parings: Chris Jericho/Evan Bourne & Candy**

**Rating: M to be safe, but no pr0nz. Complete.**

The urges were slowly beginning to overwhelm Jericho. He wants Evan so badly, on several occasions that Chris had given up on counting, that he'd woken up, skin slick with sweat, having just dreamed of Evan's perfect body under him, under his absolute control, stark naked and – with Chris' permission – moaning his name like the holiest mantra out there. He watched as Evan came undone beneath his fingertips.

Chris had already taken more cold showers because of sweet little Evan than he ever had for anyone else. It was not in his plan to let that continue for much longer.

He longed to become Evan's savior. Get a tight grip on the boy and guide him to his own Heaven on Earth.

Chris' single intention in coming back to the WWE was to, at long last, capture Evan. Even if he had to trick or con the boy into falling in love with him. Naturally, he devised a cover in going after the _WWE Championship_, but that was miniscule when put up to comparison with his mission to obtain Evan.

In the past he had his reasons for not accomplishing his now-ultimate goal. But those reasons were finally gone and he could focus, he had set his sights on Bourne and locked on tight.

Everything else paled in comparison to this, he viewed, as his only and last chance.

His plan was set into motion the day he'd re-debuted. He hung around the arena all that day, waiting for Evan to show up. Evan gave him plenty of time to look for the perfect place to carry out the next step in his plan.

After much of Jericho's patience was tested, Evan finally walked into the large room the roster was using as the common room, Kingston, Orton and Rhodes in tow.

He licked his lips in anticipation. Put the plan in motion. Prepared to strike.

As soon as he locked eyes with Evan, he gave a nod in the direction he wished Evan to follow, quickly leaving to get there before his target.

He just barely heard Evan's _"I'll catch up with guys in a while."_ over the various conversations of the Superstars around the room, but it made him give an ever-so-slightly menacing grin to himself as he walked down to the darker hallways of the arena the public fortunately did not have access to. It greatly pleased Jericho, how quickly Evan was able to abandon his friends.

He held the perfect pace, just turning corners slowly enough that Evan could follow as he led his prey into that perfect place he'd found while waiting.

A quick last turn down an increasingly dark hallway and Jericho stopped on a dime and turned on his heels. Evan had caught up, had seconds to stop walking before he ran straight into him.

But Evan caught himself just shy of Jericho's chest, the two inch height difference still enough to cause the much younger man to slightly crane his neck to look into Jericho's eyes, a barely- there-confusion in his dark brown eyes.

The air was think with silence and something Evan wasn't completely sure was really there.

Jericho's eyes watched Evan's throat bob as he cleared his throat. He kept himself from licking his lips in anticipation and focused on the boy's words.

"Chris." Evan gave a little nod, at a loss for what to do.

Jericho, on the other hand, grinned. Everything is going as planned.

Evan's eyes never left Jericho's, his chest rose and fell, his grip tightened on his gymbag, but other than that, he was still.

Both tense, the older man was waiting for the perfect moment.

The first second Evan finally looked away, Jericho struck. "Matthew."

Evan gasped – his eyes darting back to Chris' instantly- having never been call by his real name by Chris. It was shocking. He struggled to say, stuttering, "Y-Yes?"

A flash of something Evan couldn't quite read ran through the Canadian's eyes before he began, glad to finally get the important part of this started. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you? How many hours of sleep I have lost to wet dreams of you?" His voice was low even though they were far from the group, the words far to private and precious for anyone else to hear. "How long I have wanted to chase after you, to finally, _finally-_" - Chris accentuated the word by licking his lip quickly - " have you all to myself?"

Evan looked almost _lost_ to Chris, his pupils grew darker and his breathing picked up. He nodded in the negative, unknowingly sparking Chris' next declaration.

"I, Matthew," - Jericho watched as the effect of Evan's real name took a more physical effect, his knees almost gave out - "I have been waiting long enough."

With that last sentence and countless indescribable feelings drawing them closer, Chris lowered himself to meet Matthew's lips, his hand laid lightly on his boy's cheek.

Mathew's reaction was to quickly drop his gymbag to the ground and lace his hands into Chris' hair, immediately giving into the older man's lips, letting him have total control.

After breathless seconds, they fell apart, Chris' hand on Matthew's cheek and Matthew's fingers still threaded through Chris' hair.

Surprisingly, _and the simple fact that it went directly against Jericho's carefully made plans, _Evan recovered first and, although still a little dazed, gave a cute, cheeky grin. "So, was I worth the wait?"

Jericho laughed and ran a thumb across Matthew's cheek. Whispering again, he said; "Defiantly."


End file.
